Chinese Food and Netflix
by Micky Fine
Summary: Fluffy one-shot set after 4x01. Captain Swan


**Title:** Chinese Food and Netflix

 **Author:** Micky Fine

 **Summary:** Fluffy one-shot set after 4x01. Captain Swan.

"Swan, what on earth is this?"

Emma smirks to herself as she pulls the last of the cartons from the bag before turning to face the bemused pirate standing by her kitchen table. Grabbing his good hand to pull the carton he's holding closer to her to glance inside it she replies "Shanghai noodles. And those are Szechuan beef, fried rice, cashew chicken, beef and broccoli, pineapple chicken balls, and egg rolls," she adds pointing at the other cartons piled on the table.

"I thought it was to be just the two of us this evening, luv," Hook queries, eyeing the veritable mountain of food.

"It is," Emma says, a hint of mischief in her smile. "But leftover Chinese food is almost as good as fresh, hot Chinese food. Plus, Henry will never forgive me if I order Chinese and don't leave at least a bit in the fridge for him. Regina is not big on the take out."

"Alright then," Hook says, squaring his shoulders, "how does one consume this stuff? You said something about chopping to the delivery man."

Emma's giggles bring a smile to Killian's own face. Getting her to laugh is so difficult that he relishes it any time he does. Even if it is at his own expense.

"Chopsticks. I said chopsticks," she says, pulling a package from the now empty bag. She can feel him watching her intently as she unwraps the chopsticks, pulls them apart and then rubs them together to remove the splinters. When she looks up she finds Hook looking at her incredulously.

"I'm supposed to eat with those?"

"Don't worry, I'll grab a fork for you. Go sit on the couch and turn on the tv, I'll bring the food over."

"Aye," Hook says with a slow smile and saunters over to the couch in the centre of Emma's living room. He still feels a small bit of pride at being able to determine which of the handful of remotes are required to turn on the tv and get Netflix running. By the time Emma has brought all the food over to the coffee table, Killian is settled on the couch with remote in hand.

"What's this film you wanted to watch with me?" he asks as he sniffs appreciatively at the open carton she holds in her hand, just out of reach.

"The Princess Bride. I have a feeling it will be just your kind of film," she says as she snags an egg roll with her fingers and takes a bite.

Hook raises a single eyebrow in response.

"Trust me," Emma says and hands him a fork.

"With my life, always," Killian replies seriously. "But after watching that Peter Pan travesty..."

Emma smirks.

"You wanted to see it. Now shuffle over a bit," she says, motioning with one hand for him to move over on the couch.

Shifting over slightly, Killian barely conceals his delight when Emma settles in, her back against the arm of the couch, legs tented over his lap, with her feet just resting against his thigh.

"Comfortable?" he asks, with a sinful grin.

"Well, you can't hold a fork and a carton at the same time. Just thought I'd help out," Emma replies with a devious grin of her own. "But if it bothers you..." She makes as though to move over but is halted by his hook gently tugging at her ankle to keep her in place.

"It's fine, luv."

"Good," Emma says, grabbing the remote from behind her on the couch arm. "Let's watch this thing."

Hook grins again and then spears a forkful of the fat noodles in the carton Emma holds in her hand.

Hook smiles as the final credits roll across the screen and then turns to see Emma watching him with a sleepy smile.

"Did you like it?" she asks, her voice slightly breathy with sleep.

"Aye, luv. 'Twas an excellent entertainment. The sword fighting was the best I've seen in this land."

Emma's smile widens. "That's always been one of my favourite parts too," she says, and then yawns, her hand barely managing to cover her mouth.

"Right then," Hook says, grabbing the remote and shutting off the tv, "time for bed I think."

"Not yet, it's still early," Emma protests, and rests her head against Killian's neck. Her steady, even breathing tickles slightly but he merely tightens the arm around her back to pull her further into his lap.

"Perhaps, but a saviour with a day as full as yours, deserves some extra sleep."

Emma mumbles incoherently against his neck.

Dropping a kiss to the top of her head, Killian tightens the grip of his good hand around her back, puts his other arm beneath the bend of her knees and stands with her in his arms with only a slight wobble. Eyeing the stairs up to the loft where he knows she sleeps dubiously, Hook is saved by Emma waking enough to murmur that she can make it up on her own.

Setting her on her feet, he leaves his hand on the small of her back and follows her up the metal stairs where she collapses into her bed. Pulling the bed clothes around her, Killian tucks in the nearly unconscious Emma and then turns to return downstairs and let himself out. He stops suddenly, surprised by the firm grip of her hand on his knee.

"Swan?" he queries, his voice slightly unsteady.

"Stay a bit longer with me?" she asks, her speech slow with sleep.

Lowering himself onto the bed next to her, Killian wraps an arm around her as he spoons against her back.

"As you wish," he whispers in her ear and he can practically hear her wide smile as she leans back into him and then drops off to sleep.


End file.
